You will always have a family
by AllStarConverse10
Summary: Maddy and Rhydian are having a baby. Will it all work out, or will problems get in the way? First wolfblood fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N In this story Maddy and Rhydian are already together and he is living with the the Smiths! **

Maddy looked down at the pregnancy test lying in the sink. Two lines. She was pregnant. She began to panic looking round the small bathroom looking for somewhere to dispose of the test, after wrapping it in toilet paper she chucked it in bin with frustration.

'Why did this have to happen now? Why now?" She whispered to herself as tears streamed now her face. As she wiped away another tear, she sunk down to the floor and looked at her phone, she quickly jumped up realising that she had been in the toilet for half an hour, and knowing Rhydian , he would be checking on her any minute because she had been such a long time.

Just as Maddy was about open the door, there was was a quiet knock,

"Mads are you okay in there?" He asked,  
>' I'm fine." As hard as Maddy tried to sound normal it came out as a sob, realising this Rhydian immediately became worried.<br>" Mads please let me in, I know there's something wrong."  
>Maddy, knowing she couldn't face Rhydian, immediately opened the door and pushed past him before running into her room and lying on her bed. She quickly heard her boyfriends footsteps coming towards her room and moments later she felt a comforting hand on her back and her bed sink as Rhydian sat on the bed. Maddy continued to quietly sob into her pillow as Rhydian silently rubbed her back trying to comfort his distressed girlfriend.<p>

"Oh Maddy, please tell me what's wrong."  
>" I can't." Came a muffled sound. Rhydian didn't reply, knowing he would most likely not get whatever was bothering Maddy out of her at at the time of time it was, he looked up at clock and sighed. 11pm and it was a school night.<br>" Maddy I'm gonna go next door, I will see you in the morning okay." Rhydian whispered as he kissed Maddy's head, he didn't want to leave her but he knew full well that if the Smiths found the pair of teenagers lying in the bed together, they would most likely kick him out of the house and he couldn't bare not living with the Smiths, they were his family.

As Rhydian laid in bed, he watched the minute hand on clock slowly move, it was 2am and he couldn't sleep knowing Maddy was upset, had he done something? He didn't know, he hated not knowing. Just as Rhydian closed his eyes in another attempt to fall asleep he heard a loud shriek from the room next door.

**A/N I'm sorry it's short but I do have 3 other chapters written out which i will post it this one does alright! Thanks for reading, please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Rhydian suddenly jumped out bed and before he knew it, he found himself in front of Maddy's room. As he reached the door he saw Mrs Smith come across the hallway,

" Its okay Emma I've got this." Rhydian whispered.  
>" You sure pet?" She asked sleepily.<br>" Yeah it's okay."  
>" Okay, night Rhydian." She slightly smiled before turning back round and returning to her shared room. Rhydian quickly opened the door to find Maddy moving around in bed, he sighed. She didn't normally have nightmares so he guessed what ever caused this one was to do with her secret.<p>

Rhydian began stroking his girlfriends hair gently hoping it would wake her from her bad dreams, it worked as Maddy suddenly opened her eyes that only closed again as tears welled up in them.

"Oh Mads," Rhydian whispered with so much sadness as he climbed into bed with her and held her in his arms as she began to shake.  
>"Maddy what ever it is, you can tell me and I won't be angry I promise." At hearing this Maddy drew her head out of Rhydian's chest and looked him in the eyes in the moonlight that was shining into the room.<br>"Can I tell you on the walk to school tomorrow? I just need to think."  
>Rhydian was confused but agreed because he was getting somewhere closer to finding out what the problem was,<br>" Okay tomorrow." Rhydian sighed and he went to get out of bed knowing the Smith's rules but Maddy grabbed his arm,

"Stay, please." She pleaded. Rhydian nodded, defying the rules once wouldn't hurt would it? He climbed back into bed and minutes later both of the teens had settled down and were peacefully sleeping in each other's arms.

In the morning, Maddy had been unusually quiet as she joined her parents and Rhydian at breakfast, Emma looked at Rhydian in a way as if to ask 'is she okay' and he shook his head. Emma noticing Maddy had not touched her food said,

" Madeline, you haven't eaten anything."  
>" Mam I'm not feeling too well, I just want to go for a run in the forest."<br>" Okay pet." And as Maddy grabbed her school bag, Rhydian took this as a sign to follow her, as he closed the door he saw Emma give Daniel a strange look. What was going on?

The pair ran deep into the forest in silence, it wasn't like usual when they ran round the place acting like cubs or chasing each other.

What ever was a matter with Maddy was big.

" Okay Maddy, I'm sick of the silent treatment now, just tell me, I won't be mad, or angry. I just want help you."  
>" Promise?" She asked weakly.<br>" Promise." He replied, grabbing her hand ensuring she felt calm.  
>" Rhydian, it's just I'm-" she paused as a tear rolled down her cheek, "I'm pregnant."<p>

Rhydian brought Maddy into a immediate hug, stoking her head,  
>" Oh Mads I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, all my fault." Maddy quickly broke the hug,<br>"Last time I checked Rhydian, it took two to make a baby." Maddy shyly looked at Rhydian before kissing him on the lips.  
>" I love you Rhydian." Maddy said as she rested her head on Rhydian's chest,<br>" I love you too Madeline Smith, I will love you forever. I promise with all my heart that I will protect you and our cub with my life, don't ever forget that Mads, okay, promise me you'll never forget that?" Rhydian kissed Maddy's forehead,  
>" I promise."<br>"Good now come on let's get to school." He said grabbing Maddy's hand as both teenagers were teary eyed.

**A/N Thanks for all the reviews! Next chapter will be up tomorrow, thank you for reading :)**

**Darkfire : Thanks I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Wolf Inferno : I'm trying to make chapters longer, I will get there in the end I promise! I've written the other chapters they're a bit longer! **

**Guest: I'm updating day by day, Thank you for the the review! **

**Wolfblodd lover: I promise i'll finish this!**

**OMG: Thank you :) **

**Cathywolfmaddian: Thank you so much :)**

**Nightingale: Thank you for reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

When the end of school came, Rhydian and Maddy didn't even bother waiting around for Shannon and Tom because frankly Maddy had become irritated with their constant questions if she was okay, of course the couple couldn't tell anyone their news because they hadn't even told the Smiths yet and that was the next task.

As the sun was setting, Maddy and Rhydian were slowly making their way through the forest talking about their next steps,

" Rhydian, we need to tell my parents, Mam will know what to do because I can't exactly go to the doctor can I?"  
>" Maddy I'm not sure, I think your dad will literally Kill me!" Rhydian laughed,<br>" Well that's a risk I'm willing to take." Rhydian feigned pain in his chest and held his hand to his heart,  
>" Ouch Maddy, that hit me right there, I thought you loved me." The pair laughed together.<br>"Come on stupid, we need to sort this mess out."

As Maddy called her parents into the front room, Rhydian sat down on the sofa nervously, he didn't want to be chucked out, he loved the place. Although, his wolf senses perked up as he heard the footsteps of Emma and Daniel entering the room,

" Mam, Dad, sit down me and Rhydian have something to tell you." Maddy then sat with Rhydian clenching his hand tightly, with him giving a slight nod back.  
>" Please don't be angry at Rhydian, I love him and it wasn't his fault okay, but I'm pregnant." Maddy expected her parents to jump up and immediately drag both of the teens out the house but they didn't. Instead Emma just grabbed her daughters shoulders and said,<br>" Maddy we've known since I found the pregnancy test, but we are very disappointed in you, both of you. Although, I think you are mature enough to handle this situation, and seeming you are mates we can't force you to do anything you don't want to do." Without a word Daniel got of the sofa and left the room.  
>"Is he okay?" Rhydian asked,<br>" He's just a bit shocked still, I better had go and check on him." Then Emma swiftly left room, giving a disappointed look at the pair as she went.

" That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be," Maddy breathed,  
>" Easy for you to say, my palms were sweating! Look I was panicking." Rhydian giggled as he held his hands in the air,<br>"Hey you better calm down mister because I am hungry and I expect you to make me food."  
>" Woah woah woah, who said I should make you food?"<br>" I did, now hurry along I need ice cream!" Maddy laughed,  
>" You have no reason!" Rhydian replied,<br>" Yes I do, our daughter is making me have cravings!"  
>" Don't you mean our son? Why are you so adamant it's a girl?"<br>" I can feel it." Maddy reasoned.  
>" Well so can I, it's a boy!"<br>" Your not the one giving birth so hush!"  
>" Yeah w-well..." Rhydian was lost for words,<br>" Ice cream!" Maddy giggled as Rhydian sighed and headed for the kitchen

Rhydian came back through and sat on the sofa with Maddy. She quickly grabbed the bowl of ice cream off Rhydian, and began scooping away. She stopped halfway as she started giggling, the teenage boy looked down at Maddy,  
>" Why are you giggling?" He smiled at her.<br>" Brainfreeze!" She managed to giggle out before holding her hand to her hand. Rhydian began giggling too before suddenly dropping his smile.  
>" Hey what's wrong?" Maddy asked, seeing his change in emotion.<br>" I don't know Mads, but don't you just think were a bit too young for all of this?" He said signalling at her stomach.  
>" What do you mean?"<br>" Mads, were 16 and we have a baby on they way. We have no home, no money, how can we handle all of this? How are you going to handle this?"  
>"'Rhydian my parents will help in the beginning, but right now, all this baby needs is to know that it's Mother and Father love it deeply and unconditionally. I don't know about you, but I love this baby with all my heart."<br>"Maddy of course I love our baby, it's just we never talked about it, I always assumed you wanted to keep it, I just wanted to make sure. I love you, both of you." He smiled before kissing Maddy.

**A/N Thank you for reading, I'm going try to make sure I update everyday! Please review! **

wolf200 : thank you so much,this means so much to me. I really hope you enjoyed it :)

cathywolfmaddian: I'm trying to get longer chapters out, thank you for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

nightingale: Thank you!

Jelli Kelli : I'm trying to make them longer, it's just I run out of ideas! But thank you for the review, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

2 months later

Rhydian woke up to the noise of someone being sick in the toilet, knowing Emma and Dan were out all day he knew it could only be Maddy. He sleepily walked into the bathroom finding his girlfriend on her knees emptying her stomach. She'd done this for the last week constantly, but that was not the problem. She wasn't eating because everything she did it came back up, that was the problem. As a result Maddy had become a pale fragile figure and it was scaring Rhydian.

As Maddy went to be sick again, Rhydian held back her hair and rubbed her back just like he had done for the last week. Once Maddy had finished, she brushed her teeth weakly before Rhydain picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. As she laid in bed, she didn't have the energy to move, in fact she didn't have the energy to do anything.

Rhydian looked down at Maddy sadly and he sat on the edge of the bed,  
>"Mads, you need to get some food down you." She shook her head,<br>"Please Mads, for me, or even for our cub. It can't be doing either you any good." She shook her again. Rhydian began to stare at his feet as he began to feel upset, his girlfriend was lying in front of him weak, and frail and he couldn't do anything about it. Nothing. He was brought out of his thoughts when suddenly Maddy spoke.  
>" Rhydian I-I don't feel well." She said slowly and out of breathe. How was she out breathe she was lying down?<p>

"Right Maddy, I'm calling your Mum, something's not right." Rhydian quickly picked out his phone from his pocket and rang Emma's number, it was not even seconds before she picked up,  
>" Emma, something's wrong with Maddy."<br>" What do you mean?"  
>"She can't sit up, or eat. Nothing. She's just lying there." He spoke sadly as he looked at Maddy, she made eye contact,<br>" Rhydian, I'm sleepily?" Emma hearing this down the phone, told the young boy to keep her awake, and that the parents were on their way back immediately. After putting his phone back, Maddy whispered,  
>"Tired, I'm so tire-" Rhydian didn't hear the end of the sentence as his girlfriends eyes rolled back and she went limp.<br>" Maddy, can you hear me?" No response. " Maddy?" He raised his voice. Still no response. " MADDY?" He screamed. Lifeless.

Rhydian panicked and grabbed his phone again phoning Emma,  
>" Emma, Emma, she won't wake up, she's not moving, help me, help me please." He begged.<br>" Rhydian, is she breathing?" She asked clearly, trying to keep calm, he checked to see if Maddy's chest was rising; it was.  
>" I-I don't-"<br>" Rhydian is she breathing?" Emma asked again louder.  
>" Yes, I think so."<br>" Good, me and Dan are nearly home, see you in a bit." The phone went silent.

20 minutes later he heard footsteps running up the stairs, and Emma came crashing into the room followed by Dan. Emma checked Maddy over while Rhydian refused to let go of Maddy's hand.  
>" Rhydian, she's exhausted, she just sleeping. You need to calm down and get some sleep yourself."<br>" No I'm not leaving her like this."  
>" Rhydian, Em and I will say with her, get some rest, we know you haven't sleeping. Now please, go." Dan spoke. Rhydian gave one last glance at Maddy before letting her hand drop and leaving the room.<p>

Once the parents were sure Rhydian had fallen asleep next door, Emma and Dan sat beside their daughter as she peacefully slept.  
>"Emma, you know full well she can't keep this baby." Dan said quietly,<br>"But what can we do about it, she won't get rid of it, can't you see she and Rhydian are the happiest they've ever been together." Emma looked at her daughter and stroked her hair.  
>"She will die if she has this baby, we can't lose her Em, we can't. She's all we've got." Dan sadly replied.<br>" Its not our choice anymore Dan, but we can maybe get to her through Rhydian."  
>" Fine in a few weeks, when the time is right, we will have to tell Rhydian, maybe he will listen to us." The parents looked at their daughter for one last time before falling asleep dreaming of the terrible fate that their daughter would have to endure if she choose carry on with the pregnancy.<p>

**A/N Thank you for reading, Have a good day! :)**

wolf200: Thank you! Reviews keep me inspired to keep writing , so thank you!

nightingale: Thank you, hope you enjoyed this chapter :)

cathywolfmaddian: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this update!


	5. Chapter 5

4 months pregnant

Maddy slowly took step by step as she walked down the stairs silently. Her back was aching and even though her parents thought her morning sickness would have reduced by now it hadn't. The girl was also now very thin apart from the growing bulge that was hid by a baggy school jumper when at school, she couldn't be dealing with all the questions if she told any of them or her friends.

As Maddy reached the bottom stair, she heard whispering from the kitchen. She silently crept and cowardly hid behind the door of the kitchen and listened to the whispers coming front the room.

" Rhydian, you need to tell her. It's killing her and I'm being serious, she can't keep it, otherwise I don't think she or the baby will survive." Her mum said towards her boyfriend.  
>" No, no, you have no right to tell me to abort my child, Maddy is mature enough to make her own decision. I made a promise to her that I will protect her and if that means I have to protect Mads and my baby from their own family, then so be it." Rhydian whispered harshly.<br>"Look Rhydian, we don't want to make her do it, but it's either we lose the baby or we lose Maddy."  
>" How about we ask Maddy?" Rhydian asked angrily.<br>" No!" Both parents shouted in unison.  
>" Might as well she's been standing outside the door for the last five minutes."<p>

Both parents turned around and looked for their daughter. She was nowhere in sight, until she shyly came through the door, upset and trying to hold back the tears. She didn't look at her parents as she passed them and went straight into Rhydian's arms whilst he rested his chin on the of her head.  
>" How did you know Maddy was outside Rhydian?" Daniel asked curiously,<br>" I could feel her, like my wolf side was aching to get to her." The two parents instantly looked each other in the eyes.  
>" What is it?" Maddy quietly asked as she left her boyfriend's arms.<br>" It's just we've never seen a bond this strong this before, at any age. Its extraordinary really." Dan said.  
>" Yeah Dad, well I think it might have something to do that he is the father of my child, the one I may remind you that you want me to abort."<br>" Maddy, we didn't know this at the start, but the baby is killing you. It's too strong."  
>"I'm not getting rid of my own baby, Rhydian tell them please." She pleaded with Rhydian.<br>" Emma, Dan i think the answer is clear."

Afterwards, Maddy grabbed her boyfriend and pulled him towards the bottom of the stairs. She then let go of his hand and grabbed onto the handrail, she managed to pull herself up one step before Rhydian swept her up.

Once in Maddy's room, the pair laid on the bed in silence in each other's arms, with Maddy's head on his chest and one of his arms around her waist while the other rested on the slight bump. After, a while Rhydian spoke,

" James Ryan Morris."  
>" Huh?" Maddy asked.<br>"James Ryan Morris, for our little boy." Maddy smiled.  
>" What about of we have a girl?"<br>" Marley Amelia." The couple smiled at each other.  
>"They're beautiful names Rhydian." She said as she kissed his nose. The couple's perfect moment was ruined immediately when Maddy said,<br>"Rhydian,I think I'm going to be sick." It didn't take long for him to jump off the bed and grab the bucket that now had a home in the corner of the room. Just like normal, he rubbed her back until she felt better and took the horrid smelling bucket out the room.

After cleaning out the bucket and placing it back into the corner of the room, Rhydian climbed back into bed with Maddy.  
>" Maddy, I love you, I love you so much it hurts." Maddy tried her best to sit up,<br>" Hey, what's brought all this on?"  
>"'Its just what your Mum said, she said you probably won't survive the birth, what if something goes wrong? We can't take you to the hospital! I don't think I could live a life without you." A tear crept out of his eye and was rolling down his cheek until Maddy softly brushed it away with her thumb.<br>" All that matters is that I'm here right now okay?" Rhydian nodded sadly. Maddy gently kissed his forehead before lying back down, back into their normal position of being in each others arms.

**A/N Thank you for the reviews, I started writing chapter 7 at 1.45 am this morning and it's a long one for all those who wanted chapters longer! :) All will be revealed soon! **

Wolfblood Lover: I have already written the chapter where she either lives or dies and you'll find out soon! Thank you for the review!

nightingale: Thank you for taking your time to review!

lulu: All will be revealed soon, thank you for reading!

Emily:Thank you :)

cathywolfmaddian : hope you enjoyed the update :)

wolf200: You'll find out soon, I've just written the chapters! Thank you for the review!


	6. Chapter 6

The teens slowly walked through the school gates clenching each other's hands, silently walking through school on the way to the darkroom to meet Tom and Shan. The pair had decided it was time to tell their best friends about the pregnancy because Maddy only had a few weeks left at school and her baggy school jumper was not going to cover her growing bump for much longer.

The two teens arrived outside the darkroom,  
>" Mads whatever they say, however they react just remember that you'll always have me right." She nodded as Rhydian kissed her forehead.<br>" Let's do this." Maddy slowly pushed open the darkroom door, to find Tom and Shan on the computer editing some photos they had taken of the woods.  
>" Alright guys." Tom said still looking looking the the computer.<br>" Umm , we need to talk to the both of you, it's kind of important." Rhydian said blankly.  
>" Yeah sure, what is it?" Shan said, as Maddy and Rhydian sat down on the comfy sofa still holding hands.<br>" First of all Shan, we didn't tell you not because we didn't trust you but because we were scared of how you both would react." Maddy said as she looked down at her and Rhydian's hands entwined.  
>" So what's up then?" Tom asked, Maddy looked at Rhydian signalling for him to tell them as she burrowed her head into his shoulder.<br>" The thing is guys, is that Mads, well she's pregnant." The young teens waited for their best friends reactions, which seemed to just be surprised.  
>" Thats great guys, your sixteen and having a baby, really great!" Tom said sarcastically, Rhydian began to get angry,<br>" Look Tom, we didn't mean to get pregnant, it just happened and if you aren't going to support us, you can just forget about it." Realising what he had said Tom hung his head,  
>" Sorry guys it's just a bit of a shock, I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I'm sure we're support you, right Shannon?"<br>" Uh y-yeah sure." Shannon stumbled out. At hearing her friends hesitant reply Maddy rose her head out of Rhydian's shoulder,  
>" Shan, what a matter?"<br>"Well it's just we barely see you now, how is it going to be when the baby is born you'll have no time for us. Also, it's not a normal baby, it's a wolfblood Mads, surely that makes it more dangerous then normal, are you going to be okay?" Maddy got off the sofa and hugged Shannon,  
>" I swear Shan, everything will be fine, I promise." Maddy lied through her teeth, Rhydian dropped his head in sadness knowing full well the fate of Maddy. After hugging Shannon, Maddy brought all four teenagers into a hug and held on tight knowing it wouldn't just be them four for much longer.<p>

Later that evening, Rhydian had settled down and fallen asleep with Maddy in his arms but his girlfriend couldn't sleep. She slowly lifted his arm off her and crept out of bed and shakily down the stairs to sit in the rocking chair that her dad had built for her, knowing she liked to sit up at midnight and look at the moon.

Just like normal, Maddy sat in front of the window allowing her eyes to turn yellow in the moonlight, holding her bump. She usually liked to talk to her baby, because she felt like she got to know her child as she knew she wouldn't get a chance after it's born.  
>" You know little one, when your born, I won't be around anymore so your daddy is going to be very sad, but know that I love you so much, even more then your daddy and I thought that would never be possible, but let's keep that secret! But do me a favour when your daddy is looking after you, don't keep him up all night, because he gets very moody when he's sleepy!" Maddy giggled to herself.<p>

After talking, Maddy had an idea. She pulled out several pieces of paper from the dresser and grabbed a pen and began writing. Occasionally, a tear would fall on the paper leaving a stained ink mark on the page but she knew it had to be done. She was writing letters for her child milestones; milestones she wouldn't be there for. After an hour or so, she placed all the letters in envelopes and spread them across the table in front of her. The young teen looked at the titles on some,_ On you 18th Birthday, Your first teenage crush, On your wedding day, Your first transformation,_ she carried on reading through the titles until she came to the letter that hurt her the most to write. _On your saddest day_, it hurt her to write it because she knew she wouldn't be there to hug her baby when it was sad or when tears would stream down their face. She wouldn't be able to do anything.

Maddy began to drift off in the rocking chair when she suddenly felt a bad pain in her stomach and couldn't help let out a loud yelp, she was angry at herself because she knew it would have woken Rhydian. Only moments later her theory was proved right when she heard him coming running down the stairs into the from room.  
>" Mads, Mads are you okay?" She smiled at him,<br>" I'm fine, but come here stupid." Rhydian walked over to Maddy and knelt beside her, she then took his hand and placed it on her stomach. A smile appeared on his face as he felt it too. The couple looked at each other as their baby kicked for the first time, proving that their little miracle could hear them. After the two had calmed down, Rhydian realised the time,

"Maddy what are you doing down here, it's 2 am." Maddy didn't reply as she looked out the window, at the moon. It was then when Rhydian saw all the letters spread across the dresser, his mood changed. He looked at the titles of the letters,  
>"Mads, why are you writing all these letters, you're acting as if you've already given up." Maddy got out of the chair and went over to the dresser, and kissed him.<br>" Maddy you've given up on life, please don't do this, you can survive this, I swear just d-don't." Rhydian began to sob as he clung to Maddy, tears down his streaming his face. Maddy had never seen Rhydian cry this much before.

" Rhydian I'm so sorry, so sorry," She wasn't going to lie to him like she had did to Shannon because she knew it would hurt him more then anything, and she couldn't bare to hurt him anymore.

**A/N Thank you for reading! please review, they keep me writing! Have a good day! :) Also, if any of you guess where the letter idea came from gets a shoutout next chapter,( hint it's a Nicholas sparkes movie/book )**

nightingale: Thank you!

wolf200: Thank you so much!

cathywolfmaddian: hope you enjoyed the chapter!

lulu: Thank you for the review

Jelli Kelli: all will be revealed soon!


	7. Chapter 7

9 months pregnant

Maddy was certain that she was going to give birth today, in fact she was adamant. As she woke up, she looked over the edge to find the sleeping bag that Rhydian had been sleeping in for the last months empty. She had felt bad for Rhydian, because Maddy's bump was to big to fit the both of them in bed, so for the last few months he was forced to sleep on the floor, she had told him to sleep in his room, but he had said he didn't want to leave Maddy any longer then he had to, and she loved him for that.

Maddy tried to sit up in bed but she was so weak now she barely left her room, she tried to sit up again when suddenly a large amount of pain of spread across her abdomen.  
>" MAM!" She screamed, Emma quickly arrived to help Maddy,<br>" Right Mads, it's time, your baby wants to come into this world." Maddy smiled before her face twisted in pain, but she didn't make a sound. Once the contraction had passed she asked her Mum,  
>" Call Rhydian, he's at school, get Dad too. I need to speak to them before this baby is born." Emma began to dial Rhydian's number,<p>

At school, Rhydian's phone began to ring in history,  
>" Rhydian hand it over." Mr Jefferies said, Rhydian then saw the caller and picked it up,<br>" It happening Rhydian,come quickly, Dans outside in the car park, get Shan and Tom." He didn't even need hear the end of the sentence before running out of history with Shan and Tom following him into the car park, they jumped into the car before speeding off to the Smith's house.

Maddy had control of her contractions now and was in less pain, she then smelt her friends and family come into the drive way.  
>" Mam, I want Tom and Shannon, that's it, no one else." She begged. Emma nodded before going downstairs and opening the door,<br>" Tom and Shannon go up she needs you." They nodded at Emma before running up the stairs, Rhydian tried to pursuit them but Dan held him back,  
>" What are you doing? she needs me," Rhydian angrily shouted,<br>" She needs you, but not right now." Little did he know that upstairs, Maddy was saying her goodbyes.

Shannon opened the door,  
>" Hey Mads, how ya doing?" She smiled as did Tom,<br>" Oh you know, just about to give birth to another human being, everyday stuff right?" She laughed before another contraction hit. She then got serious,  
>"Listen guys, you've been the best friends I could have wished for, you were always there even when you didn't know who I was, and I will never forget that, you were the humans in the pack. You know I will never be able to replace you, right?" The friends nodded.<br>" The reason I'm saying this is that Mam says I won't last long after the birth, the baby is to strong but I just wanted to say good bye." She said teary,adamant not to cry, at the realisation of their friends news Tom and Shan slowly cried, they spent a few minutes just in silence, before Maddy spoke,  
>" I want you to do me a favour, I want you both to go downstairs get my parents to come up here and then I want you to leave, I don't want you here to see it, okay." The pair nodded, not trusting their words, before giving Maddy one last glance and then leaving.<p>

Shannon and Tom were leaving when Rhydian caught up with them,  
>"Where do you think your going?" Tom turned around,<br>" Were leaving." He said blankly trying to hide the tears that threatened to spill.  
>" She's saying goodbye isn't she?" Shannon nodded as she embraced Rhydian,<br>" She's with her parents leave them for a bit okay," Rhydian nodded as the pair turned back around and walked off into the forest.

The young teen sat down in the front room, tapping his foot impatiently, he knew she was saying goodbye to her parents but every time he heard Maddy yelp in pain as her contraction hit, which was every minute now, it took every ounce in him not to run upstairs and rip the door of his hinges.

It was only a minute later when Rhydian heard another yelp and couldn't take it anymore and allowed himself to run upstairs hoping Maddy wouldn't smell him, she was in so much pain and he could feel it, he could feel his mate slipping away from him and it hurt more then death itself. Rhydian was outside the door and heard the last part of Maddy's goodbye to her parents,  
>" Mam, I w-want you t-to look after Rhydian promise m-me you'll do that."<br>"We promise." He heard her parents say. Maddy then let out another yelp,but this time it was more of a scream and Rhydian could help but run it.

As he entered the room the contraction passed and he immediately grabbed Maddy's hand, she smiled at him before screaming again. The baby was coming and it was coming fast. Dan took this as his queue to leave but before he did he kissed Maddy on the head whispering  
>" I love you my little girl." Emma stayed in the room to help with the birth,<p>

" Right Maddy next one, push." She nodded and looked at Rhydian,  
>" I'm s-scared, really scared." She cried and it broke her boyfriends heart,<br>" I know you are, but think after this next push you'll be a mum." This made Maddy smile before she clenched onto his hand and pushed with all her might. Seconds later, the loud cries of an infant filled the room, and Rhydian put his head on Maddy's as he sighed with relief, Emma cut the cord before placing the baby in the blanket and slowly putting it in Maddy's arms, she smiled at her new grandson.  
>" James Ryan Morris." Maddy smiled, " Our son." Rhydian perked up at the mention of the name,<br>" We have a son, we have a son Mads, how crazy is that?" He laughed,  
>" Crazy!" She smiled back at him. Emma then after cleaning up Maddy, left the room not before kissing her daughter and grandson on the forehead, and stealing a quick glance at the overjoyed family.<p>

" He's beautiful." Maddy whispered as she stroked the blonde curls on the top of the baby's head, " Absolutely perfect." Rhydian then climbed into bed with Maddy as she rested her head on his shoulder holding their son for the first time.  
>" Thank you Maddy."<br>" For what?" She breathed,  
>" For making me the happiest man of the planet and a father of this perfect little human being."<br>" I love you." She whispered weakly,she was slipping away.  
>" I love you to, more then you'll ever know." Rhydian then passed James back to Maddy, who gave him one last kiss, as her strength began to desert her. She was slipping, slipping away more every moment, Rhydian could feel it in his heart, all the pride and love he had a felt a minute ago was going numb, it was becoming pain.<br>" I love you Rhydian Morris." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear, he then stroked her hair like all the other times she had been in pain, he was so lovingly, so kind, 'her Rhydian' Maddy thought. Rhydian then saw Maddy close her eyes,  
>"Maddy?"<p>

No repsonse.

**A/N thank you for reading, all should be revealed tomorrow... Does Maddy survive or die...who knows? **

SillySinead14: Thank you , I always thought it was the description that let me down.

Jelli Kelli: thank you, I love having twist and turns in my stories adds to the fun:)

Guest: thank you so much, this review made me smile :)

Nikitabella: thank you! The book idea was from the safe heaven movie!

cathywolfmaddian: I never knew my story would do this well so thank you for your review!

Wolflockwoodpassionlove: I do love a good cliff hanger! Thank you for the reviews!

deannasanche15: thank you so much!

leonardopina72: Thank you!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N sorry everyone but can you please read the note at the bottom, after the chapter, it's really important! Thank you! :) **

"EMMA!" Rhydian screamed as he placed James in the cot that was in Maddy's room, his girlfriends mother then came rushing through the door and looked at Maddy. She hung her head sadly as she turned round to Rhydian,  
>" She's gone." Emma said with so much sadness.<br>" NO, NO, NO!" Rhydian screamed covering his ears, at hearing the screaming Daniel ran into the room, and at seeing his daughter, a tear escaped his eye but Emma caught his attention as she nodded towards James in the cot, Daniel then realised she wanted her grandson out of the room and he followed his wife's order.

After, it was just Rhydian and Emma in the room with Maddy, the young father was pacing around the room screaming,  
>" No, no , no."<br>"Listen Rhydian, I know it hurts, I know it hurts so bad that you don't think its worth existing but listen to me, you have a beautiful baby boy, a baby who needs his father. What would Maddy think? She didn't die for you to disown your own son, she died so you and James could have a wonderful future together." Emma choked out, Rhydian stopped pacing around the room and then just collapsed onto the floor and allowed sobs to take over his body.

Emma then sat with him, placing his head her lap and stroking his hair like she had done with Maddy before, Emma has promised to her daughter that she would look after Rhydian, and she would not fail in her promise. For the next hour, Rhydian just laid on the floor shaking, not moving, holding his chest where his heart was. The heart that was now shattered to pieces.

James' cries then filled the house and Rhydian slowly got up, Emma was surprised, he was emotionless but alive. He went over to Maddy and kissed her cold lips before leaving the room and going to his son. At seeing James squirming around in Dan's arms, Rhydian said,  
>" Pass him here Dan, go and sit with Maddy I don't want her to be alone." Dan nodded and left the baby with Rhydian.<p>

The young father sat down in the rocking chair with James on his chest, it was strange to think that only a few months ago he had found Maddy writing her letters in this chair. Letters he would now have to give to James as he grew up.

" James Ryan Morris, I love you so much and I promise to make your Mum proud, I also promise to be the best Dad you could ever have." He then proceeded to kiss his small son on his head. In that moment, he felt a surge of love come back into him, the love he had lost when Maddy died. He smiled slightly, and when his son hiccuped, his mouth grew wider.

Rhydian then began to look through the piles of letters Maddy had left, surfing through the titles until one caught his attention _for Rhydian, once I've slipped away_. He slowly undid the envelope, careful to conserve the letter inside, this was Maddy's last message to him and he didn't want to lose a single letter. As he unfolded the letter, he was also careful not wake James who had clung onto his Dad's tshirt, sleeping,Rhydian then began to read...

Dear my one and only love,

If your reading this, I guess it happened. But you know what? I wouldn't have changed one second of our lives together, not one second.

However that is not the most important thing in all of this, James is. You see I've known our baby has been a boy from day one (my motherly instincts kicked in) yet I chose to be adamant it was a girl to wind you up, because I love how you scrunch up your nose when you get annoyed. Although, if I have been dramatically wrong and little Marley is with you, I'm going to look like a right idiot in all these letters, let's not hope thats happened eh?

Anyway, I guess as your reading, it's happened very recently to you, and I'm sorry, I'm sorry I've left you to raise our son alone, I'm sorry I won't be there to hug you on your bad days and wipe away the tears. I'm sorry I'll never be your wife or kiss you just one more time. And most of all I'm sorry that I've left you alone in the big scary world, but always remember that I will always be in your heart. Always.

But please, I don't want you to stop living. I want you and James to live life to the full and I want you two have amazing transformations on the moors and If James is anything like you, he'll find a way to sneak out of the den when he's transforming, let him, it never did us any harm right?

Most of all Rhydian, know that I will always love you. Always.

Goodbye my love,

Maddy x

After Rhydian had finished reading the letter, he carefully put the letter back down.

"I love you too Mads." Rhydian said before falling asleep in the rocking chair with young James sleeping away too, the day had taken its toll and red tear marks were stained all over the young fathers face. His future had changed now Maddy wasn't in it, but he was going to make sure Maddy would be always be alive in his memories.

**A/N do you all officially hate me now? Aha! I am actually a massive maddian shipper! Now it's time for the important stuff, I am offering you, the reader, options about the continuation of this story... **

**1) write one shots of Rhydian/James growing up**

**2) have James opening the letters from Maddy**

**3) a mix of the two above**

**4) leave this story as it is finished On this chapter.**

**Please just tell me a review, I would love to know what you think!**

Darkfire: thank you for the review, I haven't seen any of your reviews, which is strange but thank you!

Jelli Kelli: I'm sorry I killed Maddy off but it had to be done! Thank you for the review!

nikitabella: I know I've separated them but just remember it's onto 8 months till we actually get to see Maddian reunited!

Guest: Thank you!

nightingale: Thank you!

cathywolfmaddian: I hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Guest: I'm sorry but I had already planned to kill Maddy off!

wolf200: I completely understand why you want to kill Maddy off, from the start I always wanted to write about Rhydian coping without Maddy, because normally it's the other way round!


	9. Chapter 9

James was now nearly 3 years old, he was a mischievous little toddler who often found ways of escaping out of the house. The small being now had blonde hair just like his father but his nose and eyes were exactly as Maddy's used to be. Rhydian still had bad days when Maddy was not there, but seeing James giggle made him happy again.

However, today was the day Maddy's birthday and Rhydian wasn't in the best of mood for his son antics of escaping the house.

" James Ryan Morris, if you not in front of me in 10 seconds your going to be in trouble, young man!" Rhydian shouted out of the front door. He didn't hear a sound, not a peep which was strange because normally James would come running. The father, then began to wonder into the woods following James' scent, he followed it for a few hundred metres until he found his little boy. Although, Rhydian didn't see James running around or giggling, he was in fact curled up in a ball crying. Seeing this Rhydian immediately sprinted over and picked up his young son as he cried into his shoulder.

" Hey, hey what's up little man?" He carried on crying into his dad's shoulder, Rhydian then began to rub James' back like he had done with Maddy to soothe her and it worked, the tears slowed down enough for Rhydian to have a conversation with him.  
>" James, tell Dadda what's wrong." Rhydian's asked slowly,<br>" T-today at playgroup, everyone's m-mummy's were there but mine wasn't, a-and all the other children l-laughed at me." James stuttered out.  
>" Oh James." Rhydian sighed, " Do you know why your Mummy's not here?" James shook his head, " She's not here because when mummy had you, the angels In heaven said she had to go and live with them instead because they needed her help."<br>" B-but then why did she not come back." James asked.  
>" Because she's still helping them, but you know what? When you look at the sky, she'll be in the sky as a star!"<br>" Really?" James said as his tears stopped. Rhydian nodded and not before showing James his yellow eyes, making his son giggle, James loved trying to make his eyes go yellow but he wasn't quite there yet. The young father then placed James on his back and gave him a piggy back all the way home.

Once home after running through the woods playing like cubs, Rhydian bathed his son which all became a bubbly mess as James refused to let go of the bubble bath. Eventually after wrestling with his son, Rhydian got James out of the bath and into his PJ's, before letting his boy run up to his grandparents for his night kisses.  
>" Night Nana, Night Papa." James squeled as Emma lifted him in the air, kissing his face all over while Rhydian smiled, it was things like this that made him realise Maddy wasn't really gone, she was living through their son.<p>

Soon after James had said goodnight, Rhydian carried his son slowly up the stairs as he began to fall asleep. Although, Rhydian didn't tuck his son in bed, he more desperately clung to him as he stared out of the window staring at the stars.  
>" I wish you could be here Mads, I mean look at him he's perfect. Happy birthday Mads, I love you so much." He then felt James stir in his arms.<br>" Dada."  
>" Its okay little one, Dada is here." Rhydian said as he kissed James' head, before his son drifted back off sleep.<p>

A few minutes later Rhydian heard the creak of the staircase and turned round to find Emma staring at the pair.  
>" You okay?" Emma asked.<br>" It's just I don't want to let him go, he's all I have left of her and I can't bare to lose him. You know I found him earlier, crying under as tree for Maddy, how I meant to explain to him she's never going to come back. How Emma? Tell me because I don't know what to do." He said sadly.  
>Emma then walked over to Rhydian and placed a comforting hand on his back.<br>"The first thing you need to do Rhydian is let James go, he's not going anywhere. I promise." Rhydian silently looked down at his son, " I promise." Emma repeated. Rhydian then nodded and walked over to James' cot and placed him in, wrapping him in blankets. Emma and Rhydian then walked out the room and stood in the hallway.

" Will it ever stop hurting Emma, because right now it hurts more everyday. It hurts that shes not here."  
>" Rhydian, you were soulmates, I don't think it will ever stop hurting." <p>

_" I just want her back." _

**_A/N _Ive had this sitting in my documents for a long time now, I was very hesitant to post it but I thought I should to see what you thought of it so please review! Have a good day :) **


End file.
